


Игра в книги

by llillilhollillil



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Library, Cute, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llillilhollillil/pseuds/llillilhollillil
Summary: AU!библиотекарь и игроманСубин милый и спокойный библиотекарь, что души не чает в книгах и проводит практически всё своё свободное время за нимиЁнджун же считает, что читать книги скучно и не интересно. Лучше уж просиживать часами за игровыми автоматами, чем читать какуе-нибудь смазливую историюНо что случиться когда две противоположности столкнуться казалось бы самым обычным способом.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 2





	Игра в книги

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на замечательного человека, кто предложил эту замечательную идею httpp://aminoapps.com/p/fxyw48

Субин не хотел известности, не гнался за модой и инновациями, не хотел путешествовать, а влипать в разные истории подавно. Единственное, что он готов делать 24/7 — это читать, читать и ещё раз читать. Фантастика, триллеры, детективы — не важно. Главное это чувство…чувство полного погружения, когда ты не сидишь в кресле с книгой в руках, а оказываешься на войне, или разгадываешь запутанную загадку, или оказываешься посреди мира магии. Это он любил. Но, будучи студентом, у него это получалось редко, поэтому-то он и решил устроиться на подработку в библиотеке.

Сделал себе уроки и можешь читать, к сожалению, сейчас книги потеряли популярность, и, хоть это и огорчает Чхве, поэтому в библиотеку за всю его смену могут прийти человек 10 от силы. Так что всё оставшееся до конца смены время он спокойно читал, редко прерываясь на пришедшего.

Сегодня была суббота, и Субин решил, что может отработать всю смену. Поэтому сейчас он сидел и перечитывал Харуки Мураками «Норвежский лес», в каком-то смысле он иногда ощущал себя Тоору Ватанабэ. Только алкоголь он не переносит, отвратительный вкус и запах, да и последствия тоже не очень.

— Извините, не подскажете, где я могу найти школьную литературу? — спросил паренёк, явно младше его.

— Что-то конкретное?

— Да…э… нет… — слегка смущённо проговорил он, это и заставило Субина улыбнуться. Не зная, что на него нашло, он отложил книгу и спросил:

— По каким предметам у тебя проблемы?

Во взгляде парня появился недобрый огонёк, но он всё же ответил.

— А вам какая разница? Решили мне помочь? — язвительным тоном спросил он.

— Почему бы и нет? Мне всё равно делать нечего. Меня, кстати, Чхве Субин зовут, — слегка поклонившись, представился Субин.

— Чхве Ёнджун. Математика, a ещё небольшие проблемы с хангылью и английским, — пробормотал Ёнджун и поклонился.

— Тогда нам туда…

★★★

**Ёнджун:** Здравствуйте, мы можем сегодня встретиться и позаниматься английским?

 **Субин:** конечно, почему нет

У тебя скоро контрольная?

 **Ёнджун:** С чего вы взяли?

 **Субин:** ну, наверное, потому что желанием учиться ты не горишь.

Как я выяснил в прошлый раз.

И, да, кстати, пожалуйста, можешь перейти на неофициальный стиль, если хочешь.

 **Ёнджун:** Да, конечно.

…

Не мог бы ты тогда помочь и с другими предметами?

★★★

Всё начиналось хорошо и было отлично… до тех пор, пока Субин не спросил почему у него такие проблемы с учёбой.

— Ну… учиться скучно, читать скучно, ходить в школу скучно. Я вообще игроман. Могу пройти любую игру, сказать какие коды можно использовать если вы хотите считерить, да, и к тому-же книги это скууучно, — по мере произнесения монолога Субин медленно закипал, не то чтобы он был вспыльчивым человеком, но это его жутко выбесило, почему-то, когда он соглашался помочь Ёну то был о нём лучшего мнения. — Ой… — кажется, тот уже понял ошибку и не знал, как её исправить. — То есть…хён…я не это имел в виду…

— Просто уйди отсюда и не приходи больше, ясно? — тихим не своим голосом проговорил старший Чхве.

★★★

_« — Любишь одиночество? — спросила она, подпирая руками щёки. — В одиночку путешествуешь, в одиночку ешь, сидишь на занятиях в стороне от всех._

_— Я не люблю одиночество. Просто не завожу лишних знакомств, — сказал я. — Чтобы в людях лишний раз не разочаровываться.»*_

Субин сидит в библиотеке и в очередной раз отрабатывает смену, а в руках вновь томик с творением Мураками. Но Чхве совершенно пустым взглядом смотрел на страницы, лишь иногда выхватывая взглядом отрывки текста.

Внезапно перед его носом пролетел какой-то листок и кто-то громко хлопнул о стол. Резко вздрогнув, он медленно поднял взгляд на нарушителя своего спокойствия. Первое, что выхватил его взгляд, был табель с оценками, затем школьную форму, порядковый номер, а потом и лицо… Ёнджуна?..

— Слушай, я не буду брать свои слова назад о том, что книги это несусветная скукота, но они не бесполезны, я это понял, да, и комиксы, а это тоже книги, очень интересны! — с лёгкой отдышкой проговорил парень. — И, в общем, прости меня, хён, я был не прав, я никогда не осуждаю людей за увлечения, ты не подумай, просто я так считаю, это, по моему мнению, для тебя же книги это тоже самое, что для меня игры, и ты прав, что разозлился на меня…прости-прости-прости! — быстро протараторил Ёнджун.

— Ён-щи, я не злюсь на тебя…уже, — улыбнулся Чхве, а потрепал младшего по голове. — Ты молодец, что сдал экзамен. Конечно не 100 баллов, но тоже неплохо.

Глаза Ёнджуна загорелись игривыми искорками.

— Если я в следующем семестре сдам гос. экзамен, то ты сходишь со мною на свидание!

— Не думаешь, что ты слишком мал для свиданий?

— Йа! Я всего на 2 года младше!

* Харуки Мураками


End file.
